Dr Blowhole: Happy birthday
by lucario18
Summary: Well this is my first write and since i really like Dr. Blowhole i decided to do it from him so please comment :D
1. one big surprise

_**Well hello there i am new at this, well is my first story and well english is not my basic lenguage so….. if you could tell me what you think or if i have a bad spell mistake i will apresiate them**_

A HAPPY BIRTHDAY?

It was around eleven o´clock in the most evil dolphin HQ and it was about two days before his birthday and he was beeing lately, much more angry tan usual (just that day he boiled three lobsters) but finally he was pacifically sleeping.

When his lobsters minions were totally sure that he was already sleep they meet at the evil genious lab.

They were supouse to have a very important meeting; there were all the lobsters an finally one of them, #45, decided to talk:

-hey, why are we here?

Red one answered: we are here to discuss a very very important matter about the doc…

-It´s it about why he is so angry lately? Or am i the only one who has notice it?- #34 asked

-no, you are not the only one who has notice it- red one said- In fact this meeting isa bout that

Every body get they atention directly to red one, they were all curiouse

-Does any one of you know- Red one continued- Why is he acting so weard?

Every body looked confused not knowing what to answer

Red one give them a realy angry look and then said: don´t you idiots know what date is on saturday?!- he said almost shouting

Every one looked confuced aparently they didn´t know

Red one passed his claw throw his face in an angry way an then said

ITS HIS BIRTHDAY! IT´S BLOWHOLE´S BIRTHDAY!

Every body let out a big "OWWWW!" in surprise and red one once again give them an angry look…..

_**Well this was my first charper just to know if you like it so i keep writing please coment :D**_


	2. preparing the party

WELL HERE IS MY NEXT CHARPER HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO :)

After hearing red one saying that on saturday (two days after) will be Dr. Blowhole´s birthday the entire room filed up with whispers and mumbles

Finally a lobster, #17, decided to raise his claw and said: "but if it is boss birthday, why dind´t he told us?"

The room again was filled with opinios and then red one decided to answered that question:

"Well i guess is because he wants us to ask him"

"But…" ,said #33, "every time we ask him a personal question he gets mad and try to boil us and well…. Thats why anyone ask him when is his birthday"

"Well…." Said red one "that can be truth but that does not means that we have to stop asking, that tells him that we care about he"

Every body doubted for a second when red one interrupted again:

"Perhaps that why he is angry in this date….. he could think that we don´t care about him….."

"So i say…" Red one continued "THAT WE MAKE HIM THE BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER"

All the lobsters exchanged looks for a moment and then #65 said:

"But what happends if he does not likes his party and gets angry, you know with his humor he could be even more angry"

"I don´t think thats posible" #18 said in a funny tone

"Come on i really don´t think that he will be angry i think he is going to be more happy tan ever!" Red one replied

"Well…. I don´t know…. I mean do you actually ask him when was his birthday and if he wanted a party" #89 replied

"Ohh! Please every body likes parties….. and about the birthday i didn´t ask him…..mmm… exactly" Red one answered

"What do you mean with _"not exactly"?_

"Well…."

**_The other day he an i were working in his latest proyect when a screw rolled away so i follow it, but it went inside of the doc's room, (i know that we are not allow to enter there) but if i didn't he would get really angry._**

**_So after i entered and get up the screw i saw that in the calender it said "_****MY BIRTHDAY"****_ but it wasn't that marked and i got surprise at knowing this!_**

"See he does't want us to celebrate his birthday" #45 said

At that momento red one gave him a killer look that shut his mouth then he said: "Come on fellas who knows he could be happy and actually threat us much more better"

"Or he could kill us" #29 said

"if he conntinues like this he is going to kill us anyway" red one said

After a while of discussing red one finally convenced his partners

"Well all seted now we only need the guest list" red one said

"But…." #68 said "we all know that the penguins are watching hooboken and that Dr. Blowhole sure would want Hanz, Sabio and the others to come… so how are we going to convence them not to ruin every thing?"

Red one think for a while and then said: "Well we could talk to them and…. Who knows they could agree i mean if the doc feels well he could stop being so mean with even them"

"But how are we gong to talk to them with Bloehole here?" #23 asked

"Well… tomorrow Dr. Blowhole will go out for looking some more screws for his machines, i will tell him that i am sick and when he is gone we will go talk the pengins"

The words: "Oh great idea" sounded around the room

An red one said: "Ok all done tomorrow we will convince them…. I am sure tey will agree….."


	3. an unexpected visit

**WELL, HELLO AGAIN HERE IS MY NEXT CHARPER I ALMOST FINISH THIS STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

The following morning Dr. Blowhole wake up aroud 10:00 a.m and when the lobsters saw him they said:

#45: ok, here he comes, i just hope this will work

Red one said: it will, be possitive!

Blowhole went out off his room shouting: "RED ONE COME HERE!"

But he noticed that red one didn´t came so he shouted again: "RED ONE I TOLD YOU TO COME HERE, DON´T KEEP ME WAITING"

He was about to shout again when a little lobster aproach to him just to say: "Sorry Doc. Red one is feeling really ill sooo…. He can´t come"

"Oh really….." Blowhole said with an angry tone: "That i will decide it"

He rolled to a little room with just a bed in wich red one was laid down with three other lobsters around him, Blowhole came closet o him with an uncaring look then he said:

"So they informed me that you are feeling sick"

"Yeah, sorry Doc i rhink i am not going to be able to go with your for finding some screws" Red One answered

Blowhole looked him more carefully and the little lobster with every look went more and more under the balckets hooping he would´t notice that he wasn't ill at all

After a few second of examine him he finally saud: "Ok…. Fine i will take another lobster with me i'll take….uh….number…..24

"Number 24!" he called.

A second later a tall lobster arrived to the room and said: "Hey there doc."

"Save it. I need you 'cause red one is sick….so you are going to look for some screws with me"

"Ok" he answered

Afeter Blowhole and #24 leave the HQ red one said: "Ha! It worked now it's time to get to work"

He aproached to all the lobsters and said: "Ok time to start with this, me, #45, #78 and #21 are going to see the penguins the rest of you try to find some decorations and put them in order to have everything ready for tomorrow."

**AT THE PENGUINS HQ**

The penguins were playing cards when an intruder alarm soud

SKIPPER: Kowalski, what is happening?!

KOWALSKI: It appered that some one is trying to enter here

S: That i can see it but who?!

Kowalski looked at the monitors that they had of the zoo and then he said: "Well….. the introuders are….lobsters"

S: LOBSTERS?!

They heared that the door was openig and sikipper shout: "FIGTING POSSITIONS BOYS"

Finally the door opened and the penguins almost attack the lobsters but Redd One said: "STOP! We are not here for fight"

S: Oh no?! Then why are you here? And where's the crazy dolphin

Red One: Blowhole? He didn´t come, he actually doesn't know that we are here

#45: But if he find out…..

Red one gave him an angry look but skipper interrupted he

S: So…. Bottle nose doesn't know that his minions are here…. So why should we belive you?

Red one: Because if he would know there will already be a giant chaos aroud the city and we would be atacking you…

S: So…. If you are not here for a fight and Blowhole doesn't knows that you are here then… why are you here?

Red One: We came here to ask you a favor

S: A favor?

Red one: yeah a big one….

S: And why should we listen to you?

Red one: becauese it beneficits you too

S: Really? What is it about?

Red one: See…tomorrow is Doc's birthday and in this time of the year he gets much more cranky then usual so….. we all thought that if we make him a surprise party he maybe much more happy and he will come to appresiate us

S: So whats the big favor… do you want us to go?

Red one: Wel…. Its not a bad idea but no…. For the party we invite some others villians and the big favor is that…. We don't want you to ruin it with a fight.

S: And how do we know that is not a trap?

Red one: Well if you want you can come to supervise it just bring a pressent

S: And if w ego what do we win?

K: You are not thinking to go right skipper?

S: I just want to see all possibilities kowalski so…. How does that help us?

The lobsters exchanged a look and then #21 said:

"Well if he gets from much more good humor and you guys go and give him a pressent he may not botter you anymore.

I mean aren't you tired of him making you less or capturing you?

The penguins exchanged a look and then Skipper said: we will think about it but not make yourselfs any ilucions

Red one: don't worry we won't…

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK, WILL THE PENGUINS GO TO THE PARTY?. AND IF SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY ARE GOING TO GIFT TO BLOWHOLE?**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG CHARPER I GUESS I GOT EXITED PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OPINION.**


	4. Happy birthday?

** Well yesterday i recived a coment from a person called "D" about who i write, i just want to thank him/her for this coment 'cause english is not my first lenguage and your coments about my grammar and every thing makes me get better so….thank you so much :D**

**Back at the penguins HQ:**

The lobsters went off and private, rico, kowalski and skipper were talking about what happened:

K: Skipper, you are not seriously thinking about going to Blowhole's party are you?

S: Well…..

R: Wha'?

S: Come on boys, wouldn't it be great ro take out Blowhole of the enemy list?

P: Sure it would but…

K: But…what if it is a trap

S: Then we will be prepared

R: I on't now'…

S: we are going and point!

K: Fine but… what do you gift an evil mad dolphin?

S: ….

**THE NEXT MORNING AROUND 8:00 a.m**

In Blowhole's lair all the guests to his birthday party soon arrived: Hanz, Savio, Clemson, etc.

Soon the penguins arrived too; at seen this all the other vilians attacked but a lobster stopped them:

#69: Hey calm down people!

"What are the doing here?" all the villians asked

-they are guests too

"did the doctor agreed?"

"i am sure he would so calm down this is not about you, today is bosse's birthday; soo calm down!

Skipper take a fast look at the place: It was all decorate with shiny rebbons, a lot of pressents in a table, and a big signboard that said: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOC."

Red one aproched to them:

" so you decided to come"

P: yep and we bring a good gift

Red one: "Skipper thinking in something?"

S: What?...no….and how many years does Blowhole has? If may i know

Red one: Well we are not that sure but we think that he is 40 years old or more…

S: woow he is much more older than me!

An alarm soud interrupted them: "Shhh… here he comes"

At that moment Dr. Blowhole entered to the room with his normal angry face he was about to shout an order when a lot of voices together interrupted him:

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DR. BLOWHOLE!

The dolphin was in shock he just said: "ho…w…di..d..y….you….k..know… .my….bir….bir….birthday?

One of the lobsters said: well… red one had the idea….why? you don't like it?

Dr. Blowhole: Of course i like it but….. i haven't… had… a party since…. Long ago….

"we know but come on Doc. Come and sit"

He was aproaching to a chair when he saw the penguins he said:

"What tha….. what are you pen-guui-ns doing here?!

He almost attacked them when red one stopped him: "calm down doc they are guests too"

"What?! You invited them?!"

"Well… i…amm…uh… yeah" "but they are not here to fight….."

S: "He is right bottle-nose we are here to celebrate your birthday" "Rico gift!"

Rico take out a big gift with a shiny ribbon

"Well… am…. Thanx" he gave them a smile

Hanz: wow he almost attacked them

Savio: Well you know how people of hissss age are they are really cranky all day

Blowhole: what do you mean with "my age"

At tha moment a big chocolate cake get in to the room with to candles on the top one with number 4 the other number was 0

At seeing this blowhole was in shock but manage to say: Do you think i am… 40 years old?!"

"Well yeah, why are you older" a lobster said

After hearing those words Blowhole had a tick in his eye

S: What is happening to him?

Ren one: i'll said that…. RUN… RUN IF YOU WANNA LIVE!

Blowhole snapped out and shout: 40 YEARS OLD! I AM NOT THAT OLD YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR TELLING ME OLD!

At tha moment a lot of lasers cameo out and were shoting

Every body went out of the room running and screeming, even the lobsters

The penguins quickli run away and aotsidde of the lair they said:

S: Well at last now we know that he is not old….

Well i just want to thank you all for your reviews and every thing hope you like this last charper… please review this one too

OOO and about the present that the penguins gave to blowhole…

**At first it said: "Dr. Blowhole trying the gift that the pen-guui-ns gave him" jajaja and he thinks no body is watchin him….but…**

**And well as you can se the gift was: A KARAOKE!**

**Since he has a surprising lovely voice**

**Please coment my draw i know i am not good at drawing but hope you like it**

**:D HERE YOU CAN SEE THE PICTURE: this is my fan art page i just started it and this one is the only picture :D**

**well i could´t its in deviantart and my user is cydaquil18 please look it  
**


End file.
